


Gioielli & Portafortuna

by Roro



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gioielli [Thoki]: <i>Loki non indossa né anelli né bracciali. Lui non ha bisogno di certi ninnoli.</i><br/><i>Eppure, c'è stato un tempo in cui Loki portava un anello. Un tempo lontano, in un mondo lontano...</i><br/>---<br/>Portafortuna [Toeven]:<i>«...Ed è per questo Tony, che mi devi promettere che le terrai con molta cura. »</i><br/><i>Il bambino sgranò gli occhi e annuì solenne, come se il padre stesse per consegnargli tra le mani un ordigno esplosivo. </i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>  <b>[Pre e Post "The Avengers"]</b></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gioielli

1\. Gioielli

_Loki non indossa né anelli né bracciali. Lui non ha bisogno di certi ninnoli._  
Eppure, c'è stato un tempo in cui Loki portava un anello. Un tempo lontano, in un mondo lontano...

 

 _«Loki, ti voglio bene»_  
Urlò Thor stringendosi al petto il fratellino. Loki, imbarazzato da quella dimostrazione di affetto, si divincolò dall'abbraccio e indietreggiò.  
«Thor, smettila! »  
Il biondo corrucciò la fronte.  
«Ma scusa, perché non posso dirti che ti voglio bene? »  
«Perché è imbarazzante! »  
Thor sbuffò, portandosi una mano alla testa per grattarsela.  
«Ma tu non mi dici mai che me ne vuoi... »  
Tentò di giustificarsi il più grande. Il moro guardò storto l'altro.  
«Certo che no! Esternare i propri sentimenti è un'azione così....inutile, perché dovrei farlo? »  
Thor sembrò sul punto di ribattere ma all'ultimo rinunciò, parlare con il fratello di quelle cose significava litigare, e lui non voleva litigare.  
«Senti, facciamo così, » iniziò il biondo sfilandosi l'anellino che teneva all'indice e porgendolo a Loki «indossalo, e tutte le volte che io te lo vedrò al dito saprò che mi vuoi bene. Ti prometto che se lo fai non farò più nulla di imbarazzante. »  
Loki guardò per alcuni secondi l'anello che gli porgeva il fratello. Era piccolo e d'oro, con delle striature rosse e un rubino incastonato. Alla fine lo afferrò e se lo infilò all'indice, poi sollevò la mano verso Thor.  
«Contento? L'ho indossato! »  
Thor sorrise e si avvicinò al fratello.  
«Grazie.»  
Mormorò prima di baciargli una guancia e facendolo arrossire.

 

«E quindi tuo padre l'ha esiliato eh?»  
Thor annuì stancamente, fissando il tramonto.  
Tony sospirò grattandosi la testa.  
«Bhe dai, almeno non l'ha condannato a morte, è pur sempre una cosa positiva, no? Potrai andarlo a trovare. »  
Il Dio del Tuono si girò a guardare il milionario.  
«No, non ci andrò, rimarrà solo. »  
Il moro corrucciò la fronte e inclinò la testa.  
«Ma come? Mi secca dirlo, ma è tuo fratello e ti vuole bene, in un momento simile sono sicuro che lui ti vorrebbe lì con lui.»  
Il biondo sogghignò amaramente.  
«Stark, non ti facevo così sentimentale, Loki è pur sempre un nemico della terra.»  
Tony scrollò le spalle.  
«Che vuoi che ti dica? Sono un tipo complicato...un po' meno complicato di tuo fratello però!»  
Thor sospirò tornando ad osservare il tramonto.  
«Ma sei in errore, Loki non mi vuole bene, non lo indossa più.»  
Inutilmente Tony cercò di capire di cosa stesse parlando il Dio, vedendo che però questi si era chiuso nel suo silenzio lo lasciò solo.

 _Loki non indossa né anelli né bracciali. Lui non ha bisogno di certi ninnoli._  
Eppure, c'è stato un tempo in cui Loki portava un anello. Un piccolo anello d'oro, con delle striature rosse e un rubino incastonato.  
Lo stesso anello che ora tiene appeso al collo.


	2. Portafortuna

2\. Portafortuna

 

Tony lanciò un ultima occhiata al Dio che se ne stava appoggiato alla ringhiera del terrazzo poi, sospirando, rientrò in casa. Ad attenderlo trovò solo il silenzio. Lentamente si trascinò verso la sua stanza e si lasciò cadere sul morbido materasso. Quasi meccanicamente infilò una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni e accarezzò l'oggetto che vi teneva. Il suo portafortuna.

_«...Ed è per questo Tony, che mi devi promettere che le terrai con molta cura. »_  
 _Il bambino sgranò gli occhi e annuì solenne, come se il padre stesse per consegnargli tra le mani un ordigno esplosivo. Howard sorrise poi si infilò una mano in tasca e ne estrasse un piccolo mazzetto di carte. Il piccolo Tony trattenne il respiro mentre allungava la mano per prendere quel piccolo tesoro che il padre gli stava regalando._  
 _«Mi raccomando,» ripeté Howard «l'uomo raffigurato lì sopra è un eroe nazionale, devi tenerle con molta cura, soprattutto questa» continuò sfilandosi dal taschino della camicia un'altra carta, «questo è il pezzo più raro della collezione, ne sono state stampate solo cinque, promettimelo Anthony.»_  
 _Il bambino iniziò ad annuire energicamente, incapace di tenere la bocca chiusa, tanto era la gioia che provava in quel momento._  
 _Howard rise e porse la carta al figlio che la osservò ammaliato per diversi minuti. Era una figurina, come tutte le altre, solo che quella aveva le scritte in rilievo dorate e la faccia del'uomo che vi era raffigurato sorrideva in modo naturale, non come sulle altre, in cui il sorriso sembrava sempre forzato o, nella maggior parte dei casi, nemmeno c'era._  
 _Howard rise e arruffò con una mano i capelli del figlio._  
 _«Anthony non fare quella faccia da ebete, bastava anche un semplice 'grazie'.»_  
 _Il bambino rise assieme al padre cercando di risistemarsi il ciuffo castano di capelli._  
 _«Grazie papà! »_  
 _Urlò buttandoglisi tra le braccia e lasciandosi avvolgere dal suo calore._

Tony sorrise ripensando a quei momenti. Inizialmente aveva tenuto le figurine per il loro legame affettivo, perché gli ricordavano uno dei pochi momenti trascorsi assieme al padre. Ora, invece, quelle figurine avevano tutto un altro significato. Guardò per un attimo la scatolina sul comodino in cui le teneva sempre custodite. Erano tutte lì, tutte tranne una. Sfilò la mano di tasca estraendone anche il contenuto e lo osservò, come non faceva da quando era piccolo. Steve gli restituì lo sguardo, sorridente. Quella figurina, quella dannatissima figurina dalle scritte dorate l'aveva fatto sognare per anni, si era sempre chiesto che uomo poteva mai essere stato questo famoso _Captain America_ , e ora, ora che lo conosceva, quella figurina per lui era diventata qualcosa di più, era diventata il suo portafortuna. 


End file.
